New Beginnings
by Ms Isabella
Summary: New Year, new choices for Buffy. Will Antonio support her decision or try to talk her out of it? Chapter 23 now up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

Chapter 1

Buffy entered her Mother's house and kicked off her shoes.

"Grace Margaret, what are you doing here?" Carmen asked as Buffy entered the kitchen.

Buffy pulled out a chair and sat down at the table and covered her face with her hands. "I got fired."

"You what? I thought you had good ratings."

"I did. But the station was sold in October and the new owners decided to bring in their people. Everyone got fired."

"So it wasn't because you were bad at your job," Carmen soothed.

Buffy sighed. "It was a good job too. I could drop Julian off at school and pick him up. I'll never find another job like that. Plus, it's going to be all over the paper. I'm gonna look like a total fool."

Carmen set a cup of coffee in front of Buffy. "It'll all work out. You'll see."

"Don't you dare give me the God doesn't close the door without opening a window speech."

"Well, it's true and you know it. You're just very upset right now."

"Damn straight! I've got a kid to raise. Miguel's insurance money is all tied up in CD's and investments so Julian can go to college. Unless he gets a full ride playing baseball somewhere, I'm still going to have to pay something."

"Relax, Grace Margaret, it will all work out."

Buffy picked up her coffee cup just as Marco came through the door. He noticed Buffy sitting at the table.

"Hey, Sis, I heard the news. Got something for you," he said as he approached her. He set some papers in front of her.

She picked them up and looked through them. "Applications for the CPD and the CFD?"

"Good jobs. Not the best paying, but you'll be able to raise Julian and keep the house. That is, if you're still going to live in it after you marry Antonio."

"We haven't made any plans yet, so I have no idea."

She looked at the applications. "Do you really think I could be a cop with you two running around and telling me what to do?"

"Just think about it, Buff. I think you'd be a damn good one."

"I don't think so, Marco."

"So, think about it."

"I don't have time to wait for the application process to go through, Marco. I need a job like yesterday."

"You have unemployment coming in."

"Soon as I sign up."

Marco rolled his eyes and looked at Carmen. "Ma, can you talk some sense into her?"

Carmen looked back at Marco and set coffee in front of him. "You know your sister, Marco. She's stubborn. She'll do what she wants to do."

Buffy looked at her watch and stood up. She took a fast drink of her coffee. "I have to go pick up Julian."

She slipped on her coat and went to get her shoes. She had just started to put them on when Marco waved the applications.

"Hey, Buff. You forgot these."

She sighed. She knew Marco would never leave it alone until she took the applications. She walked back to him and yanked them out of his hand. She decided she could shred them when she got home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Julian was standing on the school steps when she pulled up. He opened the back door, tossed his backpack in, and slid in, closing the van door.

"Buckle up," Buffy reminded as she pulled into traffic.

Julian noticed the papers in the back seat. He picked them up. "What's this?"

Buffy glanced in the rearview. "It's your Uncle Marco being too helpful."

"You have something you have to tell me, Mom?"

Buffy leaned her head back against the headrest. "We'll talk about it when we get home, okay?"

"Okay."

In the back seat, Julian seemed fascinated with the applications.

"Mom?"

"Julian?"

"Are you going to apply to the CPD? Or the CFD?"

"Haven't decided yet."

"You should," he encouraged.

"Why is that?"

"Because it would be cool to say my Mom is a cop or a firefighter."

"Dangerous jobs, Jules."

"Mom, most cops go through their whole career without drawing their gun."

"Someone's been listening to their Uncle Marco."

"You know I want to be a Detective, Mom."

Buffy nodded. He had a point. He'd been talking about being a detective or a cop since he was two years old.

"So, why not go for it? I think you'd be awesome."

Buffy wiped a tear from her eye. Her baby was growing up right before her eyes. Since he had turned ten, he seemed to possess a knowledge and wisdom beyond his years. Both jobs were dangerous. She wanted a safe job so she could come home to Julian every night. Cops and firefighters had families and kids all of the time. Thanks to better technology, firefighters and police officers were surviving injuries that were previously fatal.

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Ok. But I still think you'd be awesome."

"If I do this, you realize that Fire Department shifts are 24 on and 48 off. You'll be spending more time at Grandma's."

"That's ok. I can hang with Uncle Marco. And Grandma is teaching me to cook."

"You seem to be taking an interest in cooking. Are you sure you don't want to be a chef instead of a detective?"

"No. I just want to learn how to cook because it makes Grandma feel important and useful."

Had she not been driving, Buffy's foot would have hit the brake. Since they were in the middle of Rogers Park traffic, she couldn't do that. "Who told you that?" she asked.

"No one. She just likes to feel like she's needed. Everybody knows that, Mom."

"Lord knows she fusses over all of us enough," Buffy agreed. "So you really don't like to cook?"

"No, I like to cook. I don't want to end up like Uncle Marco. He burns water."

Buffy stifled a giggle. "Uncle Marco is too macho to learn to cook. He views it as women's work."

She put on her turn signal and turned the van into the driveway.

"Seriously, Mom. Think about it. I think you'll do good."

Buffy put the van in park and turned off the engine. She watched Julian open the door and tear off into the house. She wondered if Marco had texted him before she got to school to pick him up. Two of her men were on board and she hadn't even decided if this was something she wanted to do. She got out of the van and started inside the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay, so are you going to tell me why you have applications in the back of the van?" Julian asked from the Keurig. He had a plate of cookies waiting on the table, along with his cup of hot chocolate. He was busy brewing a cup of her favorite green tea.

Buffy sat down at the table. He knew something was up, so she had to come clean with him.

"I got fired."

"Mom!"

She held up her hand. "The radio station was sold last October. The new owners said they weren't going to go rushing to make any decisions. Today, they told us they're bringing in their own people. Everyone got fired."

"Well that sucks."

Buffy knew she should reprimand him for his language, but she didn't have the energy. "And somehow, your Uncle Marco heard about it and brought applications over to your Grandmother's."

Julian picked up the coffee cup from under the machine and brought it over to Buffy. He set it down and gave her a hug. "It's not your fault, Mom."

"Thank you, Julian."

"I can get a job to help out. I can shovel walks and stuff."

"No. No job for you. We will be all right. You have enough with school, basketball, and chef's club."

"You sure, Mom?"

"I'm very sure, Julian. I want you to just concentrate on being 10."

He sat down in his chair and dunked a cookie in his hot chocolate. "What's for dinner?"

"I'll find something."

She sighed. She felt like such a failure as both a person and a mother. It was after 4:00 and she hadn't even started dinner.

"I can make us something, Mom."

"No, you won't. You'll go start your homework and I'll make us something."

She finished her tea and got up from the table. She checked the freezer. She found a package of hamburger, and took it over to the stove. She pulled out her skillet and her stock pot. She dumped the hamburger into the skillet and turned on the gas. She then filled the stock pot with water, and added oil and salt before turning on the burner. A big pot of spaghetti would make them both feel better. Even though they were not Italian, spaghetti was comfort food. She had just finished dumping the spaghetti into the water when Antonio walked through the door.

"I swear, you can smell my cooking all the way down to the 2-1," Buffy greeted from the stove.

"So, what are we having?" he asked as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Spaghetti."

He gave her a hug and a kiss. "Marco told me what happened."

"Marco has a big mouth."

"Marco also told me he gave you PD and FD applications."

"He did."

"We'll figure it out, Buff."

"Not for you to figure out, Antonio. It's for me to figure out."

"What affects you affects me, Buff." 

"Not till vows and rings are exchanged."

"Well, you have one ring. Second one isn't far behind."

"Yeah, about that," she started.

"No, we are not canceling the wedding."

"I didn't say cancel. But we should postpone."

"Buff, you're thinking with emotion right now. Wait till the shock wears off and then we can talk."

Buffy stirred the spaghetti. "Antonio, there's no way I can afford a wedding right now. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to postpone."

Antonio walked over to the cupboard and took down three plates. He opened the silverware drawer and counted out three place settings. He brought them over to the table and started setting. "We'll talk about it later, okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dishes were done and Julian was at the kitchen table doing the rest of his homework. Antonio was in the living room watching the news, and Buffy was in the kitchen baking chocolate chip cookies. She had a thing with his homework. It was always done at the kitchen table and she was always nearby to answer questions. Her Mother had done the same thing with all seven of them, except the dining room table was used.

She set the cooling racks on the counter and covered them with foil. The first batch of cookies went down a minute later. She slid two more pans of dough back in the oven, then started rolling dough onto her extra large pizza pan that doubled as a cookie sheet.

"I'm done," Julian announced from the table.

"You can have two cookies as soon as they cool, and then it's bath time."

"Can I go play X box until they cool?" he asked.

"Half an hour and that's it."

"Thanks, Mom."

Julian placed his homework in his backpack before scampering up the steps to his room.

Antonio waited until Julian had cleared the top of the stairs before walking into the kitchen. He reached for one of the cookies cooling on the rack. That earned him a hand slap from Buffy.

"Wait until they cool," she admonished as she started the coffee.

Antonio snitched a cookie anyway. He started to say something through the mouth full of chocolate chips.

Buffy gave him the look she gave Julian when she didn't believe what he was saying. Antonio swallowed the cookie.

"Ok, so are we going to talk about these applications?"

She sighed. She was getting tired of all of the men in her life insisting on having this conversation. All she wanted to do was run them through her shredder, but she did promise Julian she would think about it.

"Nothing to say really. I've not made up my mind. Well, that's not true. I'm not applying to the CPD."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why not? You'd be a good cop."

"Because if I became a cop, both Marco and you will be trying to run my schedule, where I'm assigned, who I'll be partnered with. And I really don't think you two would respect me as an Officer."

"I wouldn't do that. Marco would, but I wouldn't."

"It's not happening, Antonio." She looked at him and softened. "I love you both, but you have to let me do what I think is best for me and Julian."

"You're right. But I should still get a vote."

"And your vote would be?"

"Do whatever you want. Whatever you decide, I will support you."

She poured two cups of coffee. "Really?"

"Really. You have to do what makes you happy, Buff."

She brought him a mug of coffee. "Thank you, Antonio. I really appreciate that."

"You realize that Marco is not going to be happy?" he asked as he took the mug.

"Marco will get over it. Eventually."

Antonio took a sip of coffee. "Ok, now that we have the job discussion out of the way, we need to talk about this postponing of the wedding that you keep insisting on."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Buffy poured herself coffee and fixed a plate of cookies. She took them to the living room and sat down on the couch. Antonio followed her and sat down next to her. He watched as she selected a cookie, broke it in half, and dunked it into her coffee. Antonio waited her out.

"With only unemployment coming in, I can't be wasting money on luxuries. That means I can't put deposits on halls, caterers, flowers, a dress, a tux for Julian, shoes, and everything else that needs to be paid for when you're planning a wedding. Can we just postpone it until I get something solid?"

Antonio slide closer to her and took her hands. "Buff, we've got this. You know your family will help. I'll help."

"No. I can't ask family, and your money needs to go toward Eva and Diego."

"Buff, stop being stubborn. This will all work out." He slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Buffy leaned against him. "Cops don't make enough to support a wife, an ex wife, and three kids, Antonio. I need to work."

"I don't have a problem with you working, Buff. I'm just saying you don't have to do this on your own. You have family and people who love you and are more than willing to help you if you'd let them."

She closed her eyes. "I hate asking them for help, Antonio."

"I know. And that's one of the reasons why I love you. But we are not postponing the wedding."

"Antonio-"

"- Buff, we still have almost a year before the wedding. I'm sure you'll find a job before then. Let everyone help you. He gave her a squeeze. "Go take a shower. The hot water will help you relax. I'll get Julian settled for bed."

"He needs to take a bath."

"Is there a reason why he can't take a bath in the morning?"

"Yes, there is. He won't get his ass out of bed in time to take one. I can barely get him to the breakfast table."

Antonio thought for a minute. He started rubbing Buffy's shoulders. "Want me to open a bottle of wine?" he asked.

"Soon as Julian's in bed. Speaking of which, he's been on the X box too long."

Buffy rose from the couch, and started up the stairs. She reached Julian's room and heard him on his phone. By the sound of the conversation, he was talking to Marco, and reporting on her conversation with Antonio about not applying for CPD.

"She said that Antonio and you will boss her around too much and won't take her seriously as a cop."

Julian listened to what Marco said, then added. "I think she's not going to go with either. She keeps telling Antonio she needs a job like yesterday. Oh, and she wants to postpone the wedding."

"She WHAT?" Marco yelled through the phone loud enough for even Buffy to hear. "Is she CRAZY?"

Buffy had heard enough. She stepped into the doorway of Julian's room and knocked on the door. "Hey, Kiddo," she greeted.

Julian held up a finger, then turned back to his phone call. "Gotta go, Uncle Marco. Mom's here to make sure I take my bath." He listened for a few more seconds then hung up the phone. "Uncle Marco called."

"Ok. That still doesn't get you out of taking a bath."

"Ok, Ok," he grumbled as he slid off of his bed and started for the bathroom.

Buffy waited in the hallway until she heard the sound of child breaching the water. "Don't forget to wash behind your ears, and wash your neck," she called.

Antonio had the wine open and poured into glasses by the time she got back downstairs.

"You are too good to me," she said as she studied the bottle.

She wasn't much of a wine drinker because Puerto Rico had no vineyards. Beer was the preferred adult beverage in the Hernandez household, and she carried it over when she married Miguel. Antonio handed her a glass.

"To the wedding," he toasted.

She lifted her glass and took a sip. She wondered again why he was so determined to keep the wedding on track. "Okay, you win."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I win how?" Antonio asked as she sipped the wine.

"You win because we won't postpone the wedding, as much as I would like to."

"Really?"

"Really. You're right. I probably will have a job by then. But we will have to downsize."

"Downsize how?"

"Immediate family and close family friends only. And your boss."

Antonio nodded. "That's doable."

She sat on the couch. "I'm serious, Antonio. No more than 50, which means 25 from each side."

Antonio took her hand and led her to the couch. "Come, sit down and relax. We don't have to talk about this now. Let's watch the Hawks game."

"Sounds good," she said as she sat down on the couch. Antonio slipped his arm around her shoulders.

Twenty minutes later, she sat up. "Have to check on Julian and see if he is in bed," she said as she left the living room.

Upstairs, she checked on Julian, and was happy to see that he was in bed. She was so grateful that Julian was such a good kid. Her only problem with him was he idolized his Uncle Marco too much, and she was worried he was going to turn out the same way. She didn't mind that he wanted to be a CPD Officer. She just didn't want him to turn out to be the player her brother was.

She pulled the blankets up over him and gave him a kiss on his forehead before leaving his room. Downstairs in the living room, she slid back on the couch next to Antonio.

"He asleep?"

"He is."

Antonio leaned forward and poured them both another glass of wine. "You're lucky. Sometimes it's a battle to get my two to go to bed."

"Getting him to go to bed is not the problem. Getting him out of bed is. He just doesn't like to get up in the morning."

"Well, yeah. If you don't get out of bed, you don't have to go to school."

"That's true," she agreed.

Antonio leaned forward. "Graziela, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

She turned her head away so he wouldn't notice her tears.

"Come on, you can talk to me." He slid up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

She shook her head.

"Stop being stubborn. Talk to me. You know that this is no way to start out married life."

"We're not married yet."

"You know what I mean."

He rubbed her back, working the knots out. She felt the tears leaking out of her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. She hurriedly wiped them away. She was so lucky to have Antonio. He was so good to her and he loved Julian. She couldn't believe he was willing to accept her son as one of his. She had no problems accepting Eva and Diego, even though she and Eva had gotten off to a bit of a rough start. Their rough patch was easily remedied when Buffy had found out that Eva loved to bake, and Buffy had encouraged her. She had talked Eva into entering the St. Ignacious gingerbread house competition over Christmas, and no one was happier when Eva had won first prize. Her Williams Sonoma baking pans were now tucked away inside her cupboard drawers for when she visited. Buffy routinely searched the net for new recipes for Eva to try.

"I just realized that I don't have a job to go to tomorrow."

He kissed her shoulder. "It's going to be okay. Stop worrying. You know I'm here for you."

She nodded.

"We can move the wedding up," he offered.

She shook her head. "It's a crappy time of the year to get married, and people might not be able to come."

"Babe, everyone we are going to invite is here in Chicago."

"Agreed, but it's still winter and the weather still sucks."

"Ok, so we won't move the wedding up."

She turned to face him. "I'm sorry I'm such a hot mess."

"It's okay, you're upset. You're scared because you're afraid you aren't going to be able to provide for Julian. I get it. But, tomorrow, things will be better."

She sighed. "I hope so."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Wow! Mom you look awesome!" Julian said as he took in Buffy in her dress uniform.

"Second that," Antonio said as he gave her a kiss.

Buffy waved her hand. "Stop! Both of you. You've both seen people in their Class A's before."

"Yeah, but not you in it, Mom," Julian reminded.

He set his tablet aside and walked over to her. He gave her a hug. "I'm proud of you, Mom."

"Thank you, Julian," she said, trying not to cry as she hugged him back.

She would always treasure that moment when her firstborn would tell her he was proud of her. As she felt his arms around her waist, she realized that the past six months of hell was totally worth it.

"Babe, we're gonna be late. You can't be late for your own graduation," Antonio reminded.

"You're right. Let's go."

Julian spotted his Grandmother and his Uncle before the van was even parked. He was out of it in a flash as soon as Antonio had slid the gear shift in Park. Buffy stifled a giggle. Antonio looked over at her.

"He does it all the time," she explained.

Antonio got out of the van, walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. She slid out of the seat and took his hand.

"Thank God we don't have to wear skirts."

Antonio looked her over, and straightened her tie. "Put your cover on," he reminded.

She rolled her eyes. "You forget I have Active and Reserve Duty experience, Detective. I know when to put my cover on."

"I know you do," he said as he fussed with her uniform some more. Buffy realized that it was his way of working off his nerves. What he was nervous about, she had no idea. He was just attending her graduation ceremony. He wasn't participating. He gave her a gentle kiss. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Antonio. It means a lot coming from you and Julian."

She placed her hat on her head, then slipped on her gloves. She and Antonio walked over to Julian and the rest of the family. Buffy was hugged, kissed, and patted on the back by everyone. She graciously thanked everyone before checking her watch and realizing she needed to go line up for their grand entrance. Antonio started to walk off with her, but Marco held him back.

"Let her go, Bro. She'll be okay."

Antonio nodded. "She'll be fine."

Buffy checked in and was told where to go to stand in line. Her classmates were standing around impatiently waiting for the ceremony to begin. She could tell how nervous they were by the tones of their voices, or their talk of partying after and how drunk they were going to get once they left home. Buffy thought of the spread her mother had been cooking for the past week, and the cake that Eva had baked for her. The only things that were standing in the way of all of that delicious food and Eva's cake was this little thing called a graduation ceremony. She looked up at the sky. It was a gorgeous, sunny September afternoon. A picture perfect day for graduation.

"You think I'll be able to see Mom?" Julian asked Carmen, Marco, and Antonio.

"You might. It all depends on which side of the aisle she'll be on," Carmen told her Grandson. "You want to trade seats with me so you can see?"

"I'm fine, Grandma. Thanks for asking though." He glanced toward the back of the ballroom. "Here they come!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Julian scanned the sea of navy blue uniforms looking for Buffy's face. He had successfully traded places with his Grandmother so he could have the aisle seat. He finally spotted her, right before she passed him. "There she is!"

Buffy heard her son's voice, and quickly turned her head. She gave him a smile and a quick wink as she passed him. She didn't miss his ear to ear grin.

"Good Afternoon. I'm Rahm Emanuel. Welcome Commissioner, Deputy Commissioners, Chiefs, Officers, Graduates, family and friends to the Chicago Fire Department graduation ceremony…"

Carmen's eyes were full of tears. Julian handed her a tissue and Marco slipped his arm around Carmen's shoulders and gave her a squeeze. Julian handed her another tissue.

"You are embarking on the one of the best careers the City of Chicago has to offer. We welcome you and wish you well on your journey…"

Carmen noticed Julian's squirming and slid her arm around his shoulders. He immediately settled down.

"Graduates, please rise."

The class rose and proceeded to the stage row by row. Names were called, and they were handed their diplomas and their pictures were taken with the Mayor and Fire Commissioner. After what seemed like an eternity, Julian heard the name he had been waiting to hear.

"Grace Margaret Rodriguez."

Buffy proceeded across the stage. Julian practically jumped up.

"Way to go, Mom!" he yelled.

Buffy heard him. She stifled a giggle, but she couldn't hide the smile. Mayor Emanuel handed her the diploma.

"Congratulations, Mom."

"Thank you, Your Honor. That was Julian. He's 10."

"He sounds very proud."

"He is."

They smiled for the photo, and exited as the next name was called.

"Justin Andrew Rodriguez."

Buffy made her way back to her seat. Her diploma rested on her lap. She was biting her lip and trying not to laugh when Justin Rodriguez sat down in her chair.

"Your son seems proud," he commented.

"I'm so embarrassed. I thought I raised him better than that."

"Relax, Rodriguez. It was cute."

"Thanks, Rodriguez."

"Did you get your orders yet?"

She nodded. "The 86. Austin."

"I got 51."

"My sister in law to be is a Candidate on Truck 81. They seem to be nice people."

"You got screwed, Rodriguez. Austin hates women."

"So I've been told."

The Hernandez backyard was overflowing with family and friends all celebrating Buffy's graduation. Eva's cake was a huge hit- chocolate in the shape of a fire engine with 86 written on the engine and _Congratulations Candidate Rodriguez_ in yellow. Buffy had taken 10 pictures of it before anyone messed it up.

"You like it?" Eva asked.

"I love it, Eva. Thank you so much." She reached out and gave her a hug. "I really appreciate you taking the time to bake this for me."

"I wanted to bake something special for you."

"Well, I love it, and I'm sure everyone else does too."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Look at how everyone ate your brownies last summer."

"That's when I first started baking."

"And now look at what you're capable of," she gestured toward the cake. "You've come a long way in a year."

"Thanks to you."

"I didn't do anything. I just encouraged you to go for it."

"And I like it."

Buffy smiled. "I'm glad you do. Eva, if you want to pursue this after high school, I'll pay your tuition to culinary school."

Eva's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "You'd do that. You're not even my Mom."

"No and I never will be. But that doesn't mean I don't love you like a Mom would."

Eva gave her a hug. "I love you, Buffy. I'm so glad you're marrying my Dad."

"I love you too, Eva. I'm glad I'm marrying your Dad too."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy reached into the back seat of the van and pulled out her gear bag and the box of doughnuts she had picked up at the bakery. She made her way into the truck bay and was greeted with the hostile stares she had been expecting. She had heard Austin hated women candidates and she knew she was walking into a war zone.

"Hey," she greeted cheerily. "Can someone please let me know where Lieutenant Welch is?"

Heads nodded toward the left.

"Thanks," she said.

Making her way inside to the common area, she was greeted with more hostile stares, although some seemed interested in the box of doughnuts. A tall blond walked over to her.

"You must be Rodriguez."

"Yes, Sir. Mind if I set these down?"

Welch nodded, surprised that she asked permission. She set them on the counter and took off the plastic wrap. She figured that the hordes would be descending in five seconds. "Bring your gear. Time for drills."

She nodded and followed him out to the equipment room. He picked out breathing apparatus. She knew what was coming. Stair drills. She had heard that Welch loved putting new candidates through stair drills. She knew he would most likely torture the hell out of her to get her to quit because he didn't want her- or any other female- in his house. Unfortunately for him, he didn't know how stubborn she was.

Two hours later, the Chief came out to watch. He knew what Welch was up to. 

"How's she holding up?"

"Better than I thought she would."

"Ok, wrap it. We might get a call and she'll need her strength. And Welch?"

Welch turned to the Chief.

"She's had enough for one shift," he said before walking away.

Welch heard the underlying meaning. No more hazing the candidate. And it pissed him off. He was going to get Rodriguez out of his house one way or the other. He was planning on it not taking any longer than five shifts. So far, the Chief and Rodriguez were not making it easy for him. He looked up at the top of the stairs where Buffy was starting to make her way down.

"Rodgriguez?" he yelled.

"Sir?"

"You're done. Come down."

"Yes, Sir," she called as she started down the steps.

She was tired, practically on the brink of exhaustion, but she was damned if she would let Welch know it. She knew what he was up to, and she wasn't going to let him win. She was hoping he would at least let her shower after being shoved into turnouts for two hours. She felt like a wrung out dishcloth, and her knees felt like rubber. She silently prayed that they wouldn't get a call until she had a chance to get her second wind. It was only 10:00, and she had another 22 hours to go. She really hoped she could make it. She reached the bottom of the stairs and pulled off her mask.

Welch looked at her. She did look tired, but she was trying hard not to show it. He had to admit she had stuck through the whole drill and ever once complained, whined, or walked off in disgust. The only thing he had seen her do was take off her helmet and mask to wipe the sweat off of her face. He wondered if she was going to be harder to crack than he had thought.

"Go shower, but make it quick in case we get a call."

"Yes, Sir," she said as she headed back to the apparatus room to stow her mask and helmet.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While Buffy was showering, Welch made his way back to the common room. All eyes looked to him. He knew they were expecting him to say she washed. He shook his head as he made his way to the coffee pot and poured a cup. The guys looked at him again. 

"What the hell happened?" Edwards asked.

"Dunno, Man. I ran her ass up and down those steps for 2 fucking hours. She never didn't say a word other than 'Yes, Sir.' Had to cut her loose and let her shower just in case we got a call and she can't do the job."

"Want me to turn down the hot water tank?" Edwards asked.

"No. Orders from the Chief are no more hazing the candidate this shift."

Welch looked them over. He knew they were all itching to get their jabs in, but it wouldn't be today. It would have to wait 46 hours. "Look guys, I know how you feel, but this comes from higher up. Dammit."

Under the hot water, Buffy felt her tight muscles loosening up. She planned on four Advil as soon as she was out of the shower and dressed. She knew she should hurry up and get out, especially since she was already washed, but the hot water felt so good. She felt guilty and turned off the water. She dried off and dressed, and tossed her hair back into a pony tail. Reaching inside her locker, she took out her purse and shook out four Advil from its container. She tossed them in her mouth and slugged down half of a bottle of water. She was thirsty, but she didn't want to drink more because she didn't want to be running to the bathroom every ten minutes.

She entered the common room, and scouted out a place to sit. She knew she wasn't welcome in the house, so she selected a seat on the fringes of the common room. She didn't want to get to close because they would think she was trying to fit in. As a candidate, she wouldn't fit in until her 9 month probationary period was over. At this house, however, she would never fit in and she knew it. She would transfer as soon as she was able, but for the present, she was making the best of a very bad situation.

"So, Candidate, how was your first run with the stairs?" someone asked.

"Just fine," she said as she took another sip of her water. "It was fun, actually."

She didn't know if he was expecting her to whine, bitch, or burst into tears, but she wasn't doing any of it. She was going to play the happy to be here role until it killed her. One way or another, the firefighters at Austin were not winning. She had an advantage. She knew how stubborn she could be. They didn't. There was no way in Hell she was ever going to let them win. She would die first.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Buffy had been told by every firefighter she knew that she would never forget her first fire. She thought they were just blowing smoke, but after her first run, she understood completely. Her first fire hit at 1 AM at a fleabag motel. One of the "guests" had passed out in a drunken stupor. Unfortunately, they were smoking a cigarette at the time and ended up burning the place down. Buffy followed Welch, and followed his lead, making sure everyone that was alive was out safely. When they returned to the house hours later, they were all hungry, tired, and craving a shower. While the guys lined up to shower, Buffy set out making a late dinner/early breakfast. As she slid the pan into the oven, Welch put in his appearance.

"Candidate, what are you doing?"

"Thought everyone would be hungry, Lieutenant. I just put a frittata in the oven."

"But you didn't make coffee."

"I can put a pot on, Sir."

"Please do."

She nodded and set about making a pot of coffee. When it was finished, she poured a mug. "Lieutenant, cream?"

"Black," he barked.

She handed him the mug. He took it and took a sip. He was surprised. She had made it strong, unlike the last Candidate, who used about three beans per pot. He didn't want to compliment her, but she had been busting her butt all day. She had surprised him. He expected her to wash after the stair drills. She cleaned the showers and the bathrooms without being asked. She held her own in the fire, and while everyone else was standing around waiting for the shower, she was making a frittata to make sure they were all fed. He had sorely underestimated her. Maybe five shifts wasn't going to be enough.

"Lieutenant?"

He looked at her.

"Permission to clean up the kitchen?"

He nodded. _'Jesus Christ, even her manners are too good,'_ he thought. "Candidate?"

"Sir?"

"When you're done, hit the shower. You smell like a fire."

"Soon as the frittata comes out of the oven, Sir. Don't want it to burn."

Welch sighed. He had a feeling it was going to be a very long nine months with this Candidate. "Son of a bitch," he grumbled.

Buffy heard him curse, but decided it would not be in her best interest to say anything. She checked the timer on the oven before setting out to clean up the kitchen. She stacked the dishwasher and decided to wait until after she showered to start it. She didn't want to scald or freeze out her coworkers from their shower. They would make her pay for that for sure if she did. She poured the coffee into the thermal carafe and started a new pot. There was determined that they weren't going to want for anything as long as she was Candidate, even if it meant brewing 100 pots a shift. There was no way she was going to let them break her down and make her leave in embarrassment. While she was leery of applying to the CFD at first, she found she really enjoyed learning about firefighting and how to become a firefighter. No one was going to take that from her, Especially not Lieutenant Thomas Welch.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy collapsed on the couch as soon as she hit her house. She closed her eyes and realized the house was too quiet. She then realized that Julian was at school. Her body ached from her earlier shift, and she longed for a hot bath, a deep tissue massage, and twelve hours of uninterrupted sleep. The problem was she was too tired to even get off of the couch.

She opened her eyes when she felt something on her cheek.

"Hey," Antonio said. "How was your first shift, Sleeping Beauty?"

"Antonio, what the hell? What time is it? Where's Julian? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"It's 12:30, he's still in school, and I just stopped in to see how you did on your first shift."

She sat up. "I guess I fell asleep," she admitted sheepishly.

"Yep. Out like a light. Must have been a bad one."

"Not too bad. Welch tried to make my life Hell, but I wouldn't let him."

Antonio smiled. He had expected nothing less of her. "Knew you'd nail it."

Buffy got up from the couch and started for the kitchen. "Are you staying? Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

"I wish I could stay, but I need to get back. I just wanted to check on you because you weren't answering your phone. Now I know why."

"I'm sorry. I sat down for a minute and the next thing I remember is you kissing me."

"It's okay. You're not used to the shift yet. You'll get used to it. I gotta go." He gave her a kiss and a swat on the butt.

"Antonio?"

He turned.

"Come for dinner?"

"Call you later," he said as he made his way through the door and through the yard to his car.

A few hours, heat packs, antinflammatories, and a hot shower later, Buffy puttered in the kitchen starting dinner.

"Hello," Marco greeted as he stepped through the door with Julian right behind him.

"Ah, two of my men," Buffy said as she hugged Julian and directed him to the kitchen table where milk and cookies were waiting.

Marco gave her a hug and a cheek kiss. "How was your first shift?"

"Long."

"But you made it."

"I did, but I'm dead on my feet."

"That's expected. It was your first shift. By the way, I'm taking Julian home with me. I just stopped in to let you know."

"Why?"

"Because Antonio asked me to."

She raised an eyebrow.

"He didn't text you?"

"He might have. I haven't checked my phone."

Marco handed her the phone that was sitting on the kitchen table. She opened it up and found a text.

_Pack a bag. We're spending the night at the Palmer House. See you at 7._

"He has a room for us at the Palmer House," she said, totally surprised. "We can't afford the Palmer House."

"Relax, Buff. It's the off season. Rates are cheap. He wants to spoil you a little. Don't worry about the cost," Marco told his youngest sister.

"But Marco-"

Marco held up his hands. "Hey, he asked me if I would watch Julian. I said it wasn't a problem. Mom says it's not a problem. Go. Have fun. Don't worry about the money. If Antonio didn't think he could do this, he wouldn't have set it up."

She sighed. Marco was right. Sometimes she thought Marco knew Antonio better than she did. She assumed it was the bro code.

Marco looked at Julian. "Little Man, are you ready to go?"

Julian hurriedly finished his cookie and gulped his milk. "Ready."

"Don't forget to do your homework, and behave for Grandma," she reminded as he headed for the back door.

Marco gave her a wink. "He'll be fine. And don't worry about clothes or a clean uniform for tomorrow. Mom has them at the house."

"Of course she does," Buffy said. "She has everything for him at her house."

Marco smiled. "You enjoy your night with Antonio."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hey," Antonio greeted Buffy as she walked through the door of the Palmer house.

"Hey," she said as Antonio gave her a hug and a kiss.

He handed her a room key. "I checked us in. You have a massage at 7:30 and I ordered dinner for us at 9."

She looked at him and her heart did a flip flop. How she managed to find this one good apple in a city full of rotten ones still amazed her. She hugged him tighter. "You are too good to me."

"You just need a night to be spoiled. And don't you dare say a word about not being able to afford this. I got a deal."

"I love you," she said as she broke the embrace.

"I love you too, Buff."

He reached for her bag. "I'll go put this in the room. Go get your massage."

"Okay. I'll be up when I'm done."

Buffy returned to the room an hour and a half later. She glanced around all the luxury of the room and felt guilty all over again. How Antonio could afford this room, the massage, and a splashy dinner was beyond her. She knew he had quit his private security job after the client he was supposed to watch ended up dead. She promised Marco she wouldn't worry about the money, but she couldn't help it. She was a Mom. Moms worried.

Antonio was opening a bottle of wine when she stepped through the door. He walked over to her. She gave him a long, tight hug.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Feel better?" he asked.

She nodded. "Just what the doctor ordered. A massage, a quiet dinner, and you."

"I like the sound of that. Dinner should be here soon."

She knew she should be hungry, but she wasn't. She would eat and make a show of eating to make him feel good. "Good."

"I was just opening wine. Would you like a glass?"

"Yes, please."

He opened the bottle and poured two glasses. She joined him. "To us," he said, lifting his glass.

"To us."

She sipped the wine. As much as she wanted to hate it, she couldn't. It was actually delicious. Being with Antonio had broadened her horizons. Before she had met him, she never would have even thought about ordering wine, let alone drinking it. She hated to admit it, but she was a beer snob. As she took another sip, someone knocked on the door.

"Dinner," Antonio said as he went to open it.

"You are too good to me," she said as he uncovered the dishes and set a plate of steak and potatoes in front of her.

"And you're good for me," he said, giving her cheek a kiss.

"That's the easy part. The hard part is dealing with a pain in the ass like me."

"You're not a pain in the ass, Buff."

She raised an eyebrow. "Go ask Lieutenant Welch what he thinks. You'll definitely get a different story."

"Yeah, well, he's too busy thinking up ways to get you to wash."

Buffy sighed. "That's for damn sure. It is funny though. I can see how frustrated he's getting because I'm not pulling the girl thing and saying I can't do it. Totally threw him off balance this morning when we got back from the motel fire."

"What did you do?"

"They were all lined up to shower. I knew I'd have to wait because I'm the candidate and there's the pecking order. So, I went to the kitchen and made a frittata. He caught me. Wanted to know what I was doing. I played the innocent card. Said I knew they'd all be hungry, so I made something to eat."

Antonio laughed. "And he didn't know what to do with that, huh?"

"Nope. Then I asked him for permission to clean up the kitchen."

"And?"

"He told me yes, so I did. I made a pot of coffee, poured him a cup, asked him how he took it. I gave it to him, and he told me to go take a shower because I smelled like a fire. I told him I would after I took the frittata out of the oven because I didn't want it to burn."

Antonio chuckled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "That's my Baby. I'm proud of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The ringing phone woke Buffy. She glanced over at Antonio, who what still hugging his pillow and snoring. She grumbled something about he should be hugging her and not his pillow. "Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning," greeted a cheery voice. "This is your 7 AM wakeup call."

She slammed down the receiver. She didn't order a wakeup call, and she didn't think Antonio did. She looked over at him again. He was still snoring away. She grumped out of bed, making her way to the bathroom. One thing she hated about mornings were not being able to snooze for a few minutes after the alarm rang because she had to pee. Washing her hands after she was done, she decided to make coffee. As much as she would love to go back to sleep, she knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Hey," Antonio said as she poured water in the coffee pot. "Good morning."

She finished with the coffee and walked back to the bed. She gave him a hug and kiss. "Good morning."

Antonio pulled her down on top of him. "Come back to bed, Buff. The coffee can wait."

She groaned and rolled to the other side of the bed, slipping beneath the sheets and blanket. "With pleasure," she whispered. "But don't you have to go in?"

"Later. Voight knows he can call me if he needs me."

"I like the way that sounds."

Antonio slid Buffy's bag into the back seat of the van and closed the door. "I'll call you later."

"Just be careful."

"I will."

He leaned forward and took her head in his hands. He gave her a soft and gentle kiss. They exchanged kisses, not caring that they were in public.

"Should we get a room?" she asked innocently.

He laughed. "We had a room. Can't check in again till after 3."

"Damn the bad luck."

He opened the van door. "Go home, Graciela. I'll see you tonight."

Buffy slid into the van and turned the key. Antonio shut the door as she buckled her seat belt. He watched her drive away before heading for his car and driving in to the 21st. He had no doubt Platt would bust his balls for being late, but he didn't care. Her bark was worse than her bite, and she would get over it.

Cailin gave him a look as he walked up the steps and headed for the coffee pot. She joined him at the coffee pot a few minutes later. He raised his eyebrow as she walked in.

"Just need some coffee," she explained.

Antonio poured her a cup and waited.

She took the cup, added powdered creamer and stirred. She looked over at him. "What?" she asked.

"You're fishing, Callahan," he said as he set his mug on the counter.

"Me?" she asked, trying to look innocent and succeeding.

He sighed. "Buffy's first shift at CFD was yesterday. She drew Austin."

Cailin whistled. "They hate females up there."

He nodded. "She held her own though. Anyway, I wanted to do something nice, so I did."

"I'm sure she appreciated it."

He nodded. "I think she did."

They heard Voight calling from the other room. "OK, everybody, let's roll."

They set their mugs on the counter and followed the rest of the team down the stairs to find out what was going down.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Welch sighed as he walked into the house. Ten shifts had passed since Buffy had started, and she hadn't washed. He had to admit, she was tougher to crack than he had thought. He had bet a week's salary that she would have washed after her first shift. That's why he ran her butt up and down the stairs for two hours. He was positive she would have walked out after that. She didn't. Instead she took a shower and cleaned it and the bathroom after she was finished.

He shook his head. The rest of the house were depending on him to get her to wash, and he was fresh out of ideas as to how to do so. He had a feeling the guys were starting to thaw a bit. She cooked, cleaned, made coffee, and did everything that was expected of her without complaining, and usually without being asked. She was polite and eager to learn. Had she been a guy, she would have been the perfect candidate.

He barely had time to stow his gear bag in his locker before the tones dropped. As he slid in the engine, he noticed she was sitting in the back seat, helmet on her lap. She was the first one in the truck. _'Dammit,'_ he thought. _'Why won't she just wash?'_

It was a bad one. The smoke was thick, and visibility was near zero when they went inside. Welch and Buffy entered the building, sweeping and checking for occupants. Not being able to see, they felt their way along. She was grateful she wasn't venting the roof. This one was bad.

Air bottles almost empty, they exited the building to swap them out and grab a bottle of water. Welch drank half and poured the rest over his head. Buffy gulped hers down in about three swallows. She noticed others exiting the building.

"Second team out, Lieutenant," she observed.

He put his helmet back on his head. "Let's roll," he said.

She followed behind him as they entered the building again. As they made their final sweep, Welch stepped forward. Buffy got a weird feeling in her stomach. She watched him step forward and saw the beam starting to break free from the ceiling. She reached out and grabbed his bunker jacket, yanking back as hard as she could. He turned to face her as the beam passed several inches from his head.

Welch reached for his radio. "We're coming out, Chief."

As they exited the building, Welch noticed his hands were shaking. Buffy had just saved his life. He stripped off his bunker jacket and helmet, tossing them in the truck. Buffy sat on the bumper of the engine and took a long drink from her water bottle. She wondered what had caused her to look up at the ceiling and notice the burning beam. She was grateful that no one was hurt. A shadow crossed her field of vision. She looked up.

"Rodriguez," Welch started.

She straightened up. "Sir."

He stuck out his hand. "Thank you."

She slipped her hand in his and shook it. "Just doing my job, Sir."

He nodded and walked off. "Dammit. Won't even take credit for saving her asshole Lieutenant's life," he muttered.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

While the guys showered, Buffy commandeered the kitchen to fix something for a late lunch. She knew frittata wouldn't cover it, so she started browning meat while she set out chopping onions and peppers. One thing she loved about chili was you could feed an Army on one pot, and it was filling. She assumed that this pot wouldn't last long once it was finished.

She mixed up two pans of cornbread and set them aside.

"What's cooking, Candidate?" Welch asked as he made his entrance into the kitchen.

"Chili and cornbread, Sir."

He nodded. She took that as a sign of approval.

"When you're done, we need to talk."

"Yes, Sir."

She turned away to stir the meat, and felt a knot form in her stomach. She hated the we need to talk line as much as any guy did. She wondered if he was pissed for yanking him back from the beam. It had been a reflex instinct. She saw the beam falling, and she yanked him back to safety. She thought and worried all through the rest of the prep time for the chili. Sliding the cornbread in the oven, she worried some more. She knew Welch had the ability to fire her, but she would expect that order to come from the Chief and not one of the Lieutenants. As the house lined up to help themselves to the chili, she heard Welch's voice.

"Candidate."

She followed him outside. She was grateful for the fact that if he was going to fire her, he wasn't going to do so in front of the whole house. Welch lit a cigar. She waited while he puffed and exhaled a long string of smoke.

Welch studied her. She was waiting patiently for him to finish his cigar. He was surprised that she wasn't trying to cover the silence with nonsensical, rambling chatter.

"So, I'm sure you're wondering why I brought you out here," he started.

"You'll tell me when you're ready, Sir."

He took another puff of the cigar and leaned against the building. She frustrated the hell out of him. She wasn't going the regular female route on him. He didn't know what to do with her.

"Nice work on the fire today. And thanks for saving my ass."

"No need to thank me, Sir-"

He knew what she was going to say.

"I was just doing my job," they said in unison.

She looked at him and started to laugh. He chuckled.

"Yes, you were doing your job. I appreciate it. I really do. I didn't see the beam. How did you?"

"Hard to explain, Sir. I just got a feeling. Looked up, and I saw it starting to break away. I reacted on instinct."

"That instinct is what is going to make you a good firefighter."

Buffy blinked several times. She had just gotten a compliment out of her lieutenant. The lieutenant that hated women candidates in his firehouse.

"So, let me ask you something."

She looked at him.

"Your first shift, I ran your ass up and down those stairs for two hours. You didn't complain. I told you to shower. You did, then you not only cleaned it up, you scrubbed and cleaned the bathroom. Every time we have a run, you come back and cook. I've tried every way I can to break you, and dammit, you won't break. Why?"

She could see the frustration on his face. It was eating at him that she was holding her own. He couldn't stand it.

She took a deep breath. "I've got 6 older brothers. I've done active duty, and I do reserve duty. I lost my husband in Afghanistan. My father is retired CPD. I've got a brother and a fiancé who are CPD, and I've got a 10 year old. I know it's SOP to haze the new candidate. I get that. If you insist on continuing to try, I get it. Go ahead and bring it. I can take it and then some, Sir. You're not going to get me to wash."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Welch stared at her. Her admission had caught him completely off guard. "I'm sorry, Rodriguez. I didn't know. It sounds like you've been through all seven levels of Hell."

"No need to be sorry, Sir. It's life. Stuff happens."

"Yes, but to lose your husband like that. Man, that just sucks. How long ago?"

"9 ½ years. I was 3 months pregnant when it happened. He never got to see Julian."

Welch took another puff of his cigar. He reached into his pocket and pulled out another one. He handed it to her. She looked at him. "Go ahead, Candidate. You deserve it, especially after today."

"Thank you, Sir. Don't mind if I do."

She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. She lit it and took a drag. Six older brothers and a father had taught her a thing or two about cigar smoking. She took another puff. They leaned against the building, staring at the street and puffing their cigars in silence.

"You're OK, Rodriguez."

Buffy glanced at him. "Thank you, Sir."

She took a final puff of the cigar and tossed the butt into the smoking can. "Permission for lunch, Sir?"

"Granted. Let's eat. That chili smelled damn good."

She smiled. "Julian loves it, and he's a picky eater."

They walked inside and to the kitchen. All eyes turned to them. Welch shrugged as he helped himself to a bowl of chili. He added shredded cheese to it and stirred it into the broth. He added two chunks of cornbread to his plate. Buffy spooned chili into her bowl and added cayenne pepper and cheese to hers. She took a bite and closed her eyes. She felt bad that Julian was missing this pot. She dunked her cornbread into her bowl. She glanced around and found an empty seat.

"Candidate, you have dishes to wash," Wilson reminded.

Welch held up his hand. He swallowed the mouthful of chili. "Let her eat first." They looked at Welch like he had grown two heads. "She cooked, let her eat and shower first. You boneheads got to shower while she was cooking. The least we can do is let her eat and get cleaned up."

Buffy stared down at her chili bowl. The tide was turning in the house. She could feel it. Maybe saving Welch's life was mellowing him out. She wasn't going to question it. She was going to keep on as she had been doing all along. She wanted to kick herself for telling him her story because she was sure it would get around the house and they would feel sorry for her losing Miguel. She didn't want sympathy. She didn't want to be pitied. She wanted to be treated like any other candidate at every firehouse across the city. She knew that wasn't happening though because this particular house was on record for hating women. _'And all because some woman couldn't hack it, now we all have to be punished,'_ she thought bitterly. She wondered what her next shift was going to be like. She took another bite of her cornbread. _'No matter what happens, I'm not going to wash.' _

She stood up. "Lieutenant, can I take your bowl?" she asked.

Welch looked at her like she had suddenly turned into an alien. "Not quite yet, Candidate. I'm not finished." He watched her nod. "But if you are, go get cleaned up."

She nodded and dropped her bowl and spoon into the dishwasher before she headed off to shower.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

48 off meant time with Julian, time to get the house cleaned up, time with Antonio when he was off tour, and time with her Mom and Marco. Sunday dinner was on the table, and she couldn't wait. She definitely needed to see her family, and she missed the hell out of Julian.

"Hey, Mom," he greeted as she walked through the door.

Buffy gave him a hug. He shrugged it off as all ten year olds did. "It was a shift."

She didn't want to worry him about what went on while she was at work. She opened her Mom's fridge and pulled out a beer. She reached for the bottle opener and took off the cap. In three long gulps, the bottle was empty.

"You shouldn't drink on an empty stomach, Grace Margaret. You'll get drunk."

"I'll be eating soon, Ma. Not to worry."

"Do you like it, Mom?" Julian asked as he loaded up the bread basket with rolls.

"I do. It's interesting."

"Your Mom actually got to work the hose, Kiddo," Marco said as he ruffled Julian's hair.

"You did?"

"I did."

"That's cool, Mom. Really."

"So now you want to be a firefighter?" Marco asked indignantly.

"No, Uncle Marco. I still want to be a Detective. Gotta keep the copping in the family," Julian admitted.

"Yeah, you Mom had to go and break tradition by going the CFD route," Marco said as he glared at Buffy.

"I told you why," she reminded.

"You really think Antonio and I would boss you around and not respect you?"

"Yes."

Julian handed the bread basket to Marco. "Here, Uncle Marco. Put these on the table. Grandma is going to show me how to carve turkey."

Buffy bit her lip to hide a smile. She loved it that Julian had put Marco in his place. She opened the fridge door and looked inside for cranberries. She found them and brought them out, along with another bottle of beer.

"Hey! That's two before dinner. You need to slow down!" Carmen scolded.

"I'm gonna drink it with dinner, Ma. Stop fussing," Buffy reminded.

"Hello, Hernandez Family," they all heard from the back door.

Buffy turned to see Antonio making his way through the door. She smiled and walked over to greet him. "Hey," she said as she slid her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Hey, Beautiful," he greeted before kissing her back. "How was shift?"

"Talk about it later?"

"We can do that."

"Little pitchers have big ears," she reminded. "But come, we're going to be eating soon."

"Hey, Bro, good to see you," Marco said as he held out his hand.

Antonio shook it. "Hey, Marco. How's it going?"

Buffy handed Antonio a beer. "Thanks, Babe," he said as he took a sip.

Buffy glanced over at Julian. He was wrapped up in learning how to carve the turkey. She smiled. As much as he kept saying he wanted to be a detective, she was certain that she was going to be paying tuition for two to attend Culinary School. She smiled and shook her head.

"Share?" Antonio asked.

Buffy nodded toward Julian. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be paying tuition to Cordon Bleu for two instead of one."

"Babe, you don't have to pay Eva's tuition. I've told you that."

"I promised her I would, Antonio. I can't go back on my word."

"That's why I love you, Babe. You love my kids too," he said as he kissed her cheek.

"You love mine," she reminded.

"He's easy to love."

"So are yours."

"Ok, everyone, let's go. This turkey isn't waiting for anyone. And Grace Margaret, you're shut off," Carmen said as she lifted the platter with the turkey and started for the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

With everyone seated, grace said, everyone busy passing bowls and adding to their plates, Buffy glanced over at Julian. He was alternating eating and observing. The upcoming wedding seemed to be the biggest topic of discussion.

"So, Buffy, are you getting nervous?" her sister in law Renee asked.

Buffy shook her head. "Piece of cake."

Renee looked at Julian. "What about you, Julian? You getting nervous?"

"No, Aunt Renee. It's gonna be awesome," Julian said as he scooped up some mashed potatoes.

"I remember our wedding," Renee reminisced. "Roberto lost the rings."

"I did not!" Roberto denied. "I just put them in the wrong pocket."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Renee was not only the Drama Queen, but it was all about her. What Ricardo saw in her, she never could figure out. He seemed to always be breaking his back to keep her happy.

"You getting nervous, Antonio?" Julian asked as he speared a piece of turkey.

"Not at all, Julian. I'm just glad the day is almost here," he said as he slid his arm around Buffy's shoulder and giving her a squeeze. "I was getting kind of worried she was going to cancel the whole thing. You know how stubborn your Mom can be."

"Stop. I never said cancel, I said postpone," Buffy reminded.

"I wasn't going to let you."

"And you call me stubborn."

"Six days, Buff," Marco reminded as he raised his beer to her. "Next Sunday you'll be Buffy Dawson, not Buffy Rodriguez."

"Ok, can we talk about something else, please?"

"Why? We making you nervous?"

"No. I just want to talk about something else."

She didn't want to talk about the wedding. Everyone was blowing it out of proportion, making it seem like it was going to be the wedding of the century even surpassing Prince William and Kate's. It wasn't anywhere near that scale. They were going to be married at St. Ignacious in front of their families. Since it was her second wedding, Buffy only wanted family and a few close friends. Unfortunately, between her family and Antonio's family, the guest list had quickly topped 200. She was forgoing the white gown and veil in favor of a tea length dress and a mantilla. If she had to sit through dinner discussing flowers, the rings, and the cake one more time, she was going to throw up. She had already put the kibosh on a Bachelorette party stating she didn't want to show up at Church too sick and hung over to marry Antonio.

"I still think we need to have a Bachelorette Party," Renee chimed in.

"NO!"

Ricardo put his hand on Renee's arm. "Stop with the Bachelorette party. Buffy's the Bride. If she doesn't want one, she doesn't have to have one just because you want an excuse to go out and party."

Buffy stared down at her plate. In the fifteen years Ricardo and Renee had been married, she didn't ever remember him telling her to behave or mention her excessive drinking and partying. She wondered if there was trouble in Paradise. Could we PLEASE stop talking about the wedding and the lack of a Bachelorette party? You are all forgetting this is my second marriage, not the first. This one is supposed to be low key and casual, and you all are acting like it's the wedding of the century. It's not. I just want to marry Antonio with no fuss, but you all won't leave it alone! Just STOP!"

She looked over at Antonio. "We should have just eloped."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Author's Note: Thank you to my two faithful and my one new reviewer. You thoughts/comments are so encouraging. If it wasn't for you guys, I'd have stopped posting long ago. Thank you so much! And without any further ado…the chapter you have all been waiting for….. _

Saturday morning arrived with a record breaking temperature of 88 degrees. Marco sat at the kitchen table with Julian waiting for his mother to bring them plates of the pancakes she was cooking. He fished his phone out of his pocket and pulled up his Twitter account. He started typing. A minute later, a post appeared in his Twitter feed

_Wedding day! Mom of bride is up. Brother of bride is up. Son of bride is up. Groom is up. Bride not up.__ #sleepingbeautybride_

Carmen brought juice glasses and a cup of coffee for Marco to the table. "No Tweeting. You're supposed to be eating breakfast," she scolded.

"Can't eat when there's no food, Ma."

Julian looked at his Grandmother. "Should I go wake Mom up?"

"No, let her sleep. She was up pacing all night."

"She was?"

"Yes, she was. Haven't seen her like this since the night before she left for basic training. I gave her a shot of rum around 5 and sent her upstairs. "

"Uh oh. Mom gets loopy when she drinks rum. Especially if it's spiced rum."

"She will be fine, Julian. She's just nervous, " Carmen soothed. "It's been a long time since she got married the first time."

"Were my Mom and Dad happy, Grandma?"

"Very much, Julian."

He puzzled this for a bit, then looked up at her. "So if they were so happy, why is she marrying Antonio?"

"Because he makes her happy and she loves him. Antonio is the first man she dated since your father died. I think that shows you a lot about how much he meant to her."

He nodded. "I guess so. It's just weird sometimes."

"We never talk about Dad."

"Hurts her too much."

Julian nodded and finished his breakfast. "Can I have some more juice, please?"

Marco tweeted at 10:00

_Dad of bride back from barbershop. Mom of bride washing dishes. Son of bride fed. Bride still sleeping.__#sleepingbeautybride_

His 11:00 tweet sounded worried.

_Bro & son of bride getting haircuts. Mom of bride fending off groom's calls. Bride still sawing logs.__#__sleepingbeautybride__#wakeupBuffy_

Buffy rolled over and opened her eyes, realizing that she needed to get up for some reason. She glanced at the clock. 11:30. She sat up in bed. "Shit!" she cried, tossing aside the covers and making a bee line for the bathroom. "I'm getting married at 2! I'm not gonna have enough time to get ready!"

She hurriedly turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn hot. She jumped in and did the Coast Guard shower because she didn't want to waste time. She jumped out of the shower, dried off and ran back to her room to get dressed. She threw on a tee shirt and yoga pants, then went back to the bathroom to start her hair and makeup.

Carmen popped her head into Buffy's door. "Oh, good, you're up."

"Ma! How could you let me sleep so long! I'm never gonna be ready in time!"

Carmen walked into her room and sat on the bed. "You have 2 hours yet. You have plenty of time. You know you can do your hair and makeup at Church and get dressed there too."

"Ok, then let's go." She said as she walked over to the closet and pulled out her dress and shoes. She laid them on the bed and pulled her mantilla out of her dresser drawer. She tossed some makeup into a bag.

"Grace Margaret, you need to eat something. We can't have you fainting during the ceremony. "

"We can have something delivered to Church. Come on, Ma, let's move it."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Marco sat in the barber shop waiting for the barber to finish Julian's hair cut. He heard the ringtone saying a text had come in. He opened it and found a text from Buffy.

_Ma & I heading to Church. Need to get shit ready._

"Amen!" Marco exclaimed.

Julian gave him a strange look.

"Your Mom is finally awake and heading to Church."

"About time she got up."

"You aren't kidding. Nothing like waiting till the last minute."

He pulled up Twitter.

_Bride finally awake! Headed to church__. __#sleepingbeautyawake__ns__#CongratulationsBuffy&Antonio_

"Ok, Julian, you're done. Give your Mom congratulations for me," the barber said as he gave Julian's hair a final comb through.

"Thank you, Mr. James. I will."

Marco rose and handed the barber some cash. "Thanks for fitting us in."

"Not a problem. I'm happy for Buffy. She deserves to be happy."

At the Church, Buffy munched a club sandwich while she wrapped a curling iron around a strand of hair. She looked at the time and started to panic again.

"Here," Carmen offered. "Finish your breakfast."

She took the curling iron and fixed Buffy's hair. She reached for pins and pinned Buffy's hair into a bun. She curled the sides and made tendrils.

Buffy finished her sandwich, and brushed the crumbs off of her yoga pants. "Looks great, Ma."

"Good, now finish your makeup so we can get you in your dress."

There was a knock on the door. Carmen made her way over to it and opened it slightly.

"Eva, come in. You look beautiful! "

Buffy turned her head to greet Eva. Her eyes widened when she saw her stepdaughter to be dressed in her blue gown. She rose and walked over to Eva, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "You are absolutely beautiful!"

Eva blushed. "Thank you," she said shyly as she hugged Buffy back.

"Do you want to wear a mantilla?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't bring mine," she admitted.

"Not to worry, Eva. Between Mom and I, we have enough mantillas to take care of the whole city of Chicago.

"I'd love to wear one," she admitted.

Carmen opened a bag and pulled out one. She held it up to Buffy for her approval. Buffy nodded and wiped tears from her eyes. Carmen settled the veil at the back of Eva's head and pinned it in place. Eva looked at Buffy questioningly.

"It was my First Communion mantilla," Buffy explained.

Eva's eyes widened. "I can't wear your First Communion mantilla, Buffy."

"Yes you can," Buffy insisted. "You're family. I want you to wear it."

"Why are you so good to me? I know I was a brat when you and Dad started dating. I don't deserve you to be nice to me."

Buffy looked at her and her heart broke. The teenage years sucked badly enough without having to go through your parents divorcing, your father dating and remarrying.

"Because you're Antonio's daughter and I love him. It's only natural for me to love his children too. You're a good daughter, Eva. You've just been through a hell of a lot on top of being a teenager. Being a teenager is crazy enough without having to go through what you've been through. I know this has been hard on you. I'm not going to replace your Mother. Your Mother will always will be your Mother. I'm not your Mother and I get that. But I can be your friend and help guide you through this road called life."

Eva gave her another hug. "You'd do that?"

"Of course."

Carmen hated to break up this moment, but they had a schedule to keep. "Ok, girls, we need to get made up and dressed here…"


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Julian knocked on the door that Buffy, Eva, and his Grandmother were sequestered. Carmen opened the door a crack. "Julian," she said.

"Hi, Grandma. Uncle Marco said it's time."

Carmen opened the door wide enough to let him enter. "Come in."

Julian entered and looked around. Eva was standing against the wall looking nervous. Carmen was busy running the show, and his Mother was adjusting her mantilla over her high comb.

"Mom, your mantilla isn't white," he said, puzzled at tradition.

"Ivory," she said. "After the reception I'll go back to black. But for the wedding black wasn't correct, and white wasn't either. So, I went with ivory."

"Bucking tradition. That's my Mom," he said proudly.

Buffy turned and looked at her Mother. "Does it look all right?"

Carmen made a few adjustments. "There. It's perfect. Now, go marry Antonio."

Carmen walked over to the door and opened it. "Eva, you're first."

Eva nodded and walked out of the room and into the hallway. She waited till Marco reached her.

"Once Mom is seated, I'll come back and get you," he said to her as he gave her a wink.

She nodded.

Marco held out his arm for Carmen to take. "You ready, Mom?"

Carmen slipped her arm through Marco's. "Let's get your sister married before we all die of old age."

They started across the aisle, Carmen grateful they were entering from the altar side instead of the big walk down the center aisle. Buffy had dismissed the grand entrance stating she had done that once before and she didn't want a big fuss being made. Marco walked her to the first pew and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she settled. He returned to Eva's side and held out his arm.

"Here we go, Maid of Honor."

Eva looked up at him. "I can't believe she asked me to be Maid of Honor."

"She loves you. She wanted you to stand for her."

As they walked toward Antonio, Eva heard gasps and choruses of "She looks beautiful." She looked at Antonio who was smiling broadly. He nodded his head in approval. She stopped at the appointed place, and Marco took a seat on the groom's side. The organist finished the song and started playing _Can You Feel The Love Tonight?_

Buffy and Julian started their walk. Her mind was swimming. She tried to focus on only Antonio, but her eyes darted all over the Church, the flowers, her Mom and Dad sitting in the first pew. She noticed her Dad starting to stand up, and she wondered what was going on. Julian stopped when they arrived in front of him. He smiled and winked at Julian, and walked behind them, and over to Buffy's right side. He slid his arm through hers. Buffy looked up at him, confused.

"You didn't think I wasn't going to let you get married again without giving you away, did you?"

He looked over at Julian and nodded. The three of them started forward again, stopping when they reached Antonio.

"Family, we come together today to share in the joy of the wedding of Buffy and Antonio. I was told the Groom is CPD and the Bride is CFD, so we have to get this wedding done in a hurry in case they get called out."

The church was filled with laughs and giggles at the Monsignor's joke.

"All joking aside, who gives this woman to this man?"

"I do," came the voices of Julian and her father.

Buffy turned and kissed and hugged Julian, and whispered "I love you" in his ear. She did the same with her father before she stepped forward toward Antonio.

Antonio took her hand. "You look beautiful," he said quietly.

"Gracias."

Half an hour later, they exited the church through the side door. They were joined by their parents, their children, and their siblings minus one. Antonio hugged her and gave her a deep kiss.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're welcome."

Conversation had to be put on hold as Carmen once again took over organizing the receiving line. "Okay you two, you can talk later. We have to get this receiving line done and pictures taken."

Buffy looked at Antonio and rolled her eyes. "We should have eloped."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Hey, Rodriguez," one of her coworkers greeted as she made her way from the locker room to the common room for roll call.

"Hey," she greeted as she stopped in the kitchen to peek in the fridge. She took a quick and rapid inventory before finding a seat close enough to hear what Chief was going to be saying, but not far enough away to look like she was being off limits.

As she sat, her coworkers approached and handed her twenty dollars. She took the money and slid the bills into the pocket of her cargo pants. After roll call she would head out and get groceries and cook breakfast after she returned.

Chief took his place in front of the television sets, which he turned off before speaking.

"Ok, everyone, listen up. We have a lot to discuss today. First off, Welch has been temporarily reassigned to Squad 3 at House 51. He has also been demoted from Lieutenant to Firefighter because of his involvement in the crash with Truck 81. He will be back eventually, but I don't know when."

Choruses and whistles went up. The house seemed to be in shock at this news.

"Well, at least he'll get off of Rodriguez's ass," someone quipped.

Buffy shot him a mind your own business look.

"Ok, everyone," the Chief said "I know it's a shock to everyone, but we need to continue on with business as usual. And Bennett, we all know Welch rode Rodriguez hard, and we all might be able to speculate why, but she's proven herself. And while we are on the subject of Rodriguez, do you have anything you'd like to add?"

"Yeah, Evans and Smith, cough up your 20 bucks or you don't eat."

She heard chuckles and comments about being "cheap bastards".

"Ok, so Rodriguez doesn't seem to want to tell you, I will. She has a new name. As of Saturday, she is now Dawson."

"Chief-" she protested. "I'd like to keep Rodriguez, if you don't mind."

"Don't want to change your turnouts, Grace Margaret?" Evans teased as he walked up to her and handed her his twenty dollars.

"Not that. I know my sister in law has a crap reputation around here, and I don't want to be associated with her in any way. You all know the old saying about not being able to pick your relatives. Besides, you all know me as Rodriguez. And yes, I don't want to change my turnouts, Evans."

"You married Dawson's brother? The cop?"

"Yep."

Smith walked up to her and handed him his twenty. "Nice to know we have an in at the CPD."

"I'm not calling Antonio unless it's necessary," she said as she tucked the two twenties into her pocket. "I'm sure his boss wouldn't be happy if I did. And his boss is a real prick."

"Who's his boss?"

"Hank Voight."

"Oh yeah, Voight's a prick all right. We're all well aware of who Voight really is and how he operates."

"Ok, that's all I've got. Rodriguez needs to shop if we're all gonna eat. We should let her get to it."

Buffy rose from her chair. "Steaks for dinner? Yes or no?"


End file.
